You and Me, And Everyone Else
by pumpkinjuice-rox
Summary: When something happens to Hermione, someone unexpectedly comes to her rescue. She is grateful and shows her appreciation. He is glad to have helped her. The two become closer than ever before. Then again, there is a very thin line between friends and more
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is the second story that I have written and posted. My first story was called "Things Change, People Change". Anyway, I promise that this new story is carefully planned and plotted. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it.

You and Me, and Everyone Else

Chapter 1: Unfair

Hermione stared at the warm flames before her, thinking of what she was about to do. She had been with Ron since the latter part of sixth year. They had been very much in love at that time, but now, almost a year later, many things have changed. The feelings she had a year before were gone, and have been gone for a couple of months now. She knew Ron loved her, but she knew that it wasn't fair to him. She didn't even know why they were still together.

It was almost midnight and everyone had gone to bed. The Gryffindor Common room was silent and only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard. She was waiting for Ron to get back from detention with Professor Sprout.

A few minutes later, she heard the portrait swing open. Ron Weasley climbed in with the usual messy mop of red on his head and clueless expression on his face.

"'Mione, Why are you still up? Its nearly midnight." Ron said coming over to her and giving her a peck on the cheek, which she accepted uneasily.

"Whats wrong, love?" Ron asked confused.

"Umm... Ron, we need to talk." Hermione said slightly nervous.

"Sure. Lets talk." Ron said as he held her hand lovingly and sat beside her on the couch.

"Ron, we've been going out since late last year. Correct?" Hermione began.

"As always." Ron chuckled.

"And we've had our fun. Right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking questions at the end of each sentence?"

Hermione ignored his question and proceeded to the point.

"We both know that you love me and I love you ―"

"Of course. I adore you." Ron said cutting her off.

"But―"

"But!" Ron said dropping her hand in shock. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Ron, I don't think we should be together anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

-You and Me, and Everyone Else-

Recap: "We both know that you love me and I love you ―" 

"_Of course. I adore you." Ron said cutting her off._

"_But―" _

"_But!" Ron said dropping her hand in shock. "'Mione, what's wrong?"_

"_Ron, I don't think we should be together anymore." _

Chapter 2: A New Side of Ron

"You what?" Ron said bewildered. "I can't believe this!" He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fire agitatedly, his face reddening with rage.

"Ron…Listen to me, I―"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Ron bellowed, madness in his eyes.

Ron's actions began to change, becoming more violent as each second passed.

"Ron I know this is hard for you…" Hermione said attempting to soothe him "but you have to calm do―"

Hermione was alarmed and ran to the opposite side of the room, as Ron knocked over the huge stack of books on the table sending them flying in all directions. He was furious.

Hermione began to get scared; she had never seen Ron this aggressive and violent. She reached into her pocket, trying to find her wand. To her disappointment, her wand lay on the floor below the couch, dropping it when she dashed to the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly a strong hard gripped and twisted her wrist, not letting go. Hermione looked up and saw Ron's face. He'd gone mad.

"Ron… Let go of me. You're hurting me" Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes.

Ron just tightened his grip even more. " You are NOT breaking up with Me. Do you hear me!" Twisting Hermione's arm to almost 360ْ.

Hermione's face was drenched in her tears.

"ANSWER ME!" Ron bellowed.

She nodded weakly.

Ron let go of her and turned around.

Hermione supported her wrist, not wanting to bend it due to the intense pain.

Just then a painful slap met her right cheek.

"Take that. So you'll remember to think twice about doing something that stupid." Ron said with spite.

Just as Ron turned around a fist hit him squarely on the jaw. Ron fell in a heap on the floor.

"Hermione. Oh gods… What has he done to you?" he asked.

Hermione cried even more as she hugged him tightly.


End file.
